Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle that runs with two motors is publicly known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the technique in a hybrid-type vehicle where an engine, an output shaft, and a generator-motor are coupled together by a differential gear device. The technique stops the engine and compensates the lack of the driving force of the electric motor using the driving force of the generator-motor.